


Sing!

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Autistic Nepeta Leijon, Fanart, Male Character of Color, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Trans Dave Strider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sing - Pentatonix





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbianoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianoodle/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Sing - Pentatonix


End file.
